1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a synchronous cloth-rolling apparatus of a knitting machine, and more particular to a cloth-rolling apparatus which is able to totally synchronously pull and roll the cloth by stable speed and torque so as to avoid uneven yard weight of the cloth and false pulling due to unstable cloth-pulling speed and different cloth-pulling torque.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FIG. 1 shows a conventional cloth-rolling apparatus of a knitting machine, which is composed of a base 81, a cloth-pulling motor 821, a cloth-rolling motor 822, a cloth-rolling lever 831, a belt 84, a cloth-pulling lever 85, a knitting rotary disk 86 and a knitting motor 87. The knitting motor 87 serves to drive the knitting rotary disk 86 to perform the knitting operation- The cloth-pulling motor 821 and cloth-rolling motor 822 can synchronously rotate to drive the cloth-rolling lever 83 and cloth-pulling lever 85 to synchronously rotate and roll the cloth. In addition, the cloth-pulling motor 821 through the belt 84 drives the cloth-pulling lever 85 to rotate and pull the cloth 88. Therefore, the knitting operation and cloth-pulling and rolling operation can be performed at the same time. However, several shortcomings exist in the conventional apparatus as follows:
1. The rotary speeds of the cloth-pulling motor 821 and the cloth-rolling motor 822 cannot be controlled to a totally synchronous state so that the rotary speeds thereof are somewhat different from each other and are not in conformity with the rotary speed of the knitting rotary disk 86. This causes differences between the rolling speeds of the cloth between the disk 86 and the cloth-pulling lever 85 and the cloth between the cloth-pulling lever 85 and the cloth-rolling lever 83. Therefore, the rolled cloth 88 has uneven thickness (uneven yard weight).
2. The cloth-pulling lever 85 is directly driven by the cloth-pulling motor 821 through the belt 84, while the cloth-rolling motor 822 directly (or indirectly) drives the cloth-rolling lever 83. Therefore, the rotary speeds thereof cannot be controlled to a totally synchronous state. In addition, the cloth-pulling lever 85 will be affected by the weight of the rolled cloth to have a rotary speed different from that of the cloth-rolling lever 83. This will cause a reverse gravitational torque and result in differences between the pulling force of the cloth between the disk 8 and cloth-pulling lever 85 and the cloth between the cloth-pulling lever 85 and cloth-rolling lever 83. Therefore, a false pulling of the rolled cloth may take place.
Therefore, it is necessary to provide an improved cloth-rolling apparatus to eliminate the above shortcomings.